This Is My Life
by Girl With Asperger's
Summary: Kaitlyn Sanders has been abused her whole life. At 15, after an accident resulting in her Dad's death, she is adopted by the Cullen's. We she be able to forget her past and be happy? Is any of her family left besides her? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Kaitlyn!" I heard my father scream from downstairs. I winced at the sound of his voice. After 15 years, I had every right to be terrified of that man.

"I am leaving! I expect all the chores I left on the list to be done! Or else!" and with that I heard the front door slam. I stayed in my room until I was sure it was safe. I finally emerged and made my way down stairs. On the fridge was a list about a mile long of useless stuff to do. I grabbed it and read what was to occupy my future.

_Scrub The Floors With The Brush._

_Vacuum All Carpet._

_Clean The Toilets._

_Clean The Living room._

_Mow The Lawn._

_Weed The Garden._

_Wash The Dishes._

_Shine The Banisters._

_Wash The Clothes._

_Be Done By 10:00 Tonight Or Else!_

I looked at my watch. It was just now 8:30 a.m. I grabbed all the cleaning supplies, and got to work, skipping lunch. I counted back the days as I worked. i had been denied food for 2 weeks now, except for at school. When 10:00 rolled around I had finished everything except the clothes, and the dishes. I put all the supplies away, and went to wait in my room for my punishment. As I waited, I cataloged my injuries. I had to many bruises to count, and more recent, cuts. Things were getting worse. As I sat in fear, I looked at the clock. 10:30. 11:00. 11:30. At 11:45. there was a knock on the door. My training kicked in after years of literally having it beat into me. I ran down stairs and opened the door, not meting the person's eyes. I was always told that I wasn't good enough to look people in the eyes.

"Excuse me. Are you Kaitlyn Sanders?" The person asked.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered.

"Sweety, what has happened to you?" I heard a lady ask. I looked at my clothes, and then remembered that I had not put on a sweatshirt. I felt the blood drain from my face. My hair was still caked with dirt and mud. I was bleeding from cuts that had re-opened. My arms were purple and blue, and I was skin and bones.

"Nothing." I whispered, and tried to close the door. The people on the other side pushed it open.

"Your Dad is dead." I heard the man say. I just stood there. I slowly raised my eyes to look him in the eyes. He was a cop, probably around 50, and the girl was also a cop around 25. There car was on the street, lights flashing. I looked back at the man.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, my knees getting weak.

"Yes. I'm sure." He told me grimly. I gave him a smile.

"Thank You." I said, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I was. The walls were white, there was nothing in here really. The strange part though, was I felt safe in this strange place. I looked around and realized that I was hooked up to wires and cords. Hospital. Then I started to freak. Dad would kill me! I had to get home before he found me! I had to finish the chores! I started to pull at the wires.

"No. Stop. Don't do that." Someone said to me.

"No! Let me Go! I have to go home! I have to do the chores! Let me go!" I shouted at the arms that were holding me.

"No." I stopped. I recognized that voice.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked panicked and breathing hard.

"I am Officer Roberts. My assistant and I brought you here. You passed out. You are at University Medical Center. Sweety, your Dad died. He is gone." He told me sadly.

It took me a moment to process the information. Died. Gone. Died. Gone. The words played over and over in my head. I felt the smile slide across my face.

"You promise?" I asked him, feeling the hope growing in me.

"Sweety, did your Dad hit you?" He asked. I knew this had been on his mind. The gown I was wearing had short sleeves. I had never seen my injuries in the daylight really. I had always been too busy or I had had on long sleeves. As I looked now, my arms had blueish green splotches all down them. I could feel the cuts on my face that had been stitched up as well. I looked up at the nice man and nodded. I didn't have to lie anymore.

"Well, since you are only 16, we have found a family that would love to take you in. They are nice and sweet. I promise you will be safe and loved there." He said. I just nodded. He continued talking, but I had zoned out. What chores would I have to do? How bad were their tempers?

"...so they are here to meet you and to take you home. They have two kids of their own, and they have adopted kids as well. Four are 16, and 3 are 17. So you will have friends to help you transition." I heard his voice breaking through my thoughts. I nodded and he walked out. I was guessing he was going to get my new family. All of the sudden I was scared. It wasn't until then that I noticed the cast on my wrist. I had never even paid any attention to pain. The thing was really annoying. I started messing with the sleeves, trying to pull it down as far as I could when they walked in. As the door opened, I heard a gasp. I looked up from my attempts to hide my arms. Nine people had walked in. The first was a motherly looking figure. She had caramel colored hair, and soft feminine features. Behind her was who I assumed was her husband. He and honey blond hair and sharp, green eyes. Then I looked at the other Seven people. They were all teenagers, and they were standing in little groups with in the one huddle. They all looked really nice.

"My name is Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle. And these are our children. This is Edward and Gabe, our two kids. Then we have Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and Rose. " She said softly as each of the kids stepped forward in turn.

First was a girl. She must be Alice. She was short, with short, spiky black hair. She was literally bouncing up and down where she stood. The next was an older boy. I was guessing Edward. He had bronze hair, and blazing green eyes like Carlisle. The next boy had more blond hair, and I mentally labeled him Jasper. But the last boy was the one who got my attention. He had gorgeous brown, shaggy hair with blond highlights that hung down in his intense, green eyes. He was perfect. Then there were two more girls. One had brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of those girls that was pretty with out the make-up. The last had blond hair and blue eyes. In all honesty she looked like a model. The girl named Alice stepped up.

"Hi! Kaitlyn, I know we are going to be best friends!" She ran over to the bedside. I winced away. Jasper stepped in front of Edward, and pulled her back.

"Sorry bout her." He said with a smile. "She is just excited. I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. I am 17, 'bout to be 18." He continued.

"Rose and Emmett are 18, and Bella is 16." Esme said, supplying me with the ages of each kids. I smiled timidly up at them.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Kaitlyn, I..." Carlisle started, but I stopped him.

"Can you please not call me that? That's what...He...called me." I asked looking down, still not raising my voice above a whisper.

"Oh, sweety! Of course!" Esme said. "What would you like us to call you?" She asked me.

"Kate. That's what my Mom called me...before." I said, trying not to cry.

I saw Esme shoot Carlisle a glance, but thankfully, they did not ask anymore questions.

"Well then, Kate. Other than you being tiny, there is nothing to keep you here, so If you are ready, we will take you to our home and get you settled in. Is that ok with you?" He asked with a smile while he unhooked me from all the wires.

I nodded my head. For the second time in 5 minutes, Alice bounced up to me.

"I bought you some clothes to go home in. We can go shopping later for some more for school!" She said handing me a stack of clothes. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Once I shut the door I looked at the clothes in my hand. There was a pair of blue jeans, regular tennis shoes, a blue girls t-shirt, and a brown hoodie. I silently thanked Alice for the hoodie. I hated people staring at my arms. I put on all of the clothes and looked in the mirror. The girl that stared back at me was someone I had never seen. There was hope in her eyes. The only thing remaining of the girl I use to be was my messy, but clean hair and the cuts on my face. Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see the girl called Rose standing there.

"Would you like some help with your hair?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and looked down. I couldn't remember the last time I had paid any attention to my hair. Rose stepped in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Sit down in this chair." She said pulling a chair out of the corner. I sat down and Rose started to brush my hair.

"So are you excited about going to the Cullen's?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Look." She said. "We all know exactly what you are going through. We all

live with the Cullen's. All of us except Edward and Gabe were adopted out of abusive and violent homes so you can trust us. I promise you, everything is going to be fine from now on." She said quietly. I looked up at her. I could see the truth in her eyes. Then I gave the first real smile that I could ever remember. Rose smiled back then continued. After a good 10 minutes of hair, make-up, and a little talking, we stepped out of the bathroom. Everyone was lounging around the room laughing and talking. When we opened the door everyone stopped and looked at me. Rose had straightened my hair and put make-up on to help cover the cuts and bruises as much as possible. Everyone looked at me. Esme smiled, and got up.

"Oh, sweety! You look beautiful!" She said.

"Ok guys! To the cars! Its time to go!" Carlisle said. I followed them out, behind all the screaming and laughing. I was even starting to giggle when Emmett and Edward started fighting.

"There is no use fighting it." Someone said beside me. I looked over and found Gabriel walking beside me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Laughing. Joining in. It will happen eventually, so there is no use fighting it." He said, looking at me with a smirk.

"I wasn't fighting it." I said, still confused.

"Uhuh. " He said, dragging it out

"I wasn't!" I insisted, laughing. Gabe was funny.

"So, are you excited to be in a new town?" He asked.

"Actually, I am not sure what town I am in. Where are we?" I asked. I had lived in Seattle, Washington, but I had no idea where this hospital was.

"We live in Forks. Washington, that is," He said

I could feel myself loosen up. There was something here. I felt safe, at home. More than I ever had at my own house. As we exited into the parking lot, Emmett turned to me.

"So, Kate! What do you think about food?" He asked with a grin.

"Um...It's good to eat?" I answered. Everyone laughed, but Emmett's laugh rang out above everyone elses. As the laughs died down, Emmett spoke again.

"I meant what would you like to eat. It is tradition that when Esme and Carlisle adopt a new kid, we go out to celebrate, and the new kid gets to pick the place." He said very matter-of-factly.

I thought for a minute. Now that I thought about it, I was starving.

"Well...Maybe...Well, anything really. I don't mind," I said, feeling shy again.

"Have Bella cook! And ask for tacos!" Gabe whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"I want tacos. And for Bella to cook," I stated, shooting a glance at Gabe. He smirked.

"No Fair! You cheated!" Emmett yelled. I flinched at the sudden yell. I felt someone's hand on my back, and I looked up to see Gabriel. He was looking at me with grief filled eyes. I hated that look. Its how everyone at my old school looked at me, even though no one had the guts to do anything to help me. Everyone stopped talking, afraid to scare me. I looked up and gave them a small smile.

"Ok. Everyone in a car!" Carlisle said, breaking the silence. Gabe, who was still beside me explained.

"There are 4 cars. Emmett and Rosalie go in his. Edward and Bella go in Edward's, and Alice and Jasper go in Jazz's. Leaving you and me with Mom and Dad," He said as he pulled me towards a car. I looked at him. He smiled, and I smiled back. The car ride was silent. It took about 30 minutes to get from the hospital to their house. When I got out of the car, I got my first glimpse of my new home. It was huge! It was like a white mansion. I followed Gabe in.

"So, your room is upstairs. I could show you if you want," He offered.

"Yes, please," I said. Then I noticed something. "Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they went to the store. Bella had to get food, and Emmett, Rose, and Jazz are going to college tomorrow, so they were checking some last minute stuff." He said. I nodded and followed him up the stairs, and to a door.

"This is your room. Mom and Dad said that you could go shopping with them later and pick out some stuff you want or need," he told me.

"Thank you," I said. I turned and opened the door, and stepped in, taking a deep breath. Behind the door was the most amazing room I had ever seen. The walls were a light tan and there was white funiture, and a locker set that looked like one was a real locker, and the other had four drawers. The big one was painted orange, while the four little ones were tan, pink, white, and brown. The dresser was white with all brown drawers. The bed was a regular twin. It had a white frame, and the comforter was a kind of Hawaiian print with the colors burnt orange, burnt pink, and a little white. There was a book case full of all the teenage books you could possibly image. In the far corner was a corner desk with a computer and a white laptop. On the next wall, there was a brown egg like chair in front of a double window. In the last corner was one of those lamps that has 5 fixtures on top with the metal coils so you could change the directions of the light. Three of the lights were different pinks, one was white, and one brown. I looked around a second time, and saw something I had missed. In between the book case and desk was a guitar. I gasped, and ran over to it and grabbed it up.

"Do you play?" Gabriel asked behind me, reminding me he was there.

"Yes," I said, strumming. I hadn't played in over two years since my Dad had found mine and burnt it. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was playing one of my original songs.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back;_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_Oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face;_

_Her name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel _

Forgetting where I was completely, I moved right into the next song that came into my head, "This One's For The Girls". It wasn't one of mine, but I had always liked it.

I knew there was one more I needed to play. It had been my mom's favorite song of all time. I always played it in memory of her, I softly played "The Climb".

As I brought it to a close, I heard quiet clapping. I looked up to see everyone standing in the door way. I blushed and looked down not knowing that they had heard me singing.

"Kate. That was amazing, sweety!" Esme whispered. "How long have you played?" She asked.

"I started when I was four. I found an old guitar in the trash out back. I asked my mom and she taught me to play. I played and wrote until..." I trailed off. I took a deep breath and continued. "Until Dad burned it two years ago. I haven't played since then," I said quietly, leaving the part out of him saying he would kill me if he ever saw it again.

"Wait. Did you say you wrote?" Edward asked.

"Yes. The first one I played was an original," I said quietly.

"The one about the angel?" Gabe asked.

"Concrete Angel. Yes," I nodded. I started to fidget, not really liking all the attention.

"Why did you write it?" he asked.

"I guess it is my story. That's the way I grew up. And the end was my fear. I was always scared that I wouldn't see the next day. I wrote that for myself," I told them.

"Can you play another original?" Bella asked me.

"Hold on. Let me play with some chords for a minute. There is one on my mind right now. Just give me a second," I said. They all turned to leave. "Wait!" I called out. They all turned to look at me. "You don't have to leave," I whispered. They smiled, and all came in and sat down in my new room. I took about two minutes, and played with some chords before starting and just letting the music and lyrics flow.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

I closed my eyes and just let the music flow through me.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

By the end of the song, I realized that Esme was crying, the other girls were close to tears, and the boys all looked extreamly sad. I looked up from the floor. Esme walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I promise you we will always be here for you. No one will ever hurt you again," She whispered in my ear. The others slowly excused them selves and exited my room, leaving me alone for the first time since I had learned that my Dad was dead. All of the sudden it hit me. I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The others slowly excused them selves and exited my room, leaving me alone for the first time since I had learned that my Dad was dead. All of the sudden it hit me. I was alone. I had no one anymore. Even when Dad was beating me, I had someone. I sank to the floor in the far corner of the room, feeling the fear overcoming me. I felt the tears start to run down my face. As I sat there shaking, there was a quick knock on the door and it opened. Gabriel came bounding into the room and flipped the light on. At the sudden movement and light, I shrank farther into the corner and cried harder.

"Hey! Kate! The food....is........ready," he said, slowing down as he finally saw me. He walked over, and sat down beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Whats wrong?" he whispered.

"I h-h-have n-n-no one!" I sobbed to him.

"You miss your dad?" he asked, totally confused.

"No! I w-w-want my M-m-mom!!" I cried.

"Your Mom? Well were is she? We could find her," he offered, trying to help.

"She is...d-d-dead. He...k-k-killed...her!" I sputtered. I had no idea why I was telling him this. No one else knew about my mom.

"Your Dad killed her? How was he not arrested for murder?" he asked, anger burning in his eyes. I took a deep breath, knowing I wanted to tell him for some odd reason.

"I was only 6. Dad got drunk one night. Mom had always protected me from him. She took my beatings, but he finally got feed up with her. He tied me to a chair and strapped my head where I couldn't look away. Then dragged out my Mom. She was tied and gagged. The whole time he had gloves on so no one could blame him. He killed her. I closed my eyes, but I could hear it. It was horrible. He told me that if I told anyone he would kill me too. That was the night I started getting beat," I finished in a whisper. I couldn't bring my self to look at him. Who knew what he would think.

"Oh, Kate," he said, pulling me back to him, even though I had pulled away somewhere in the middle of story. He let me cry for a good five minutes.

"You are not alone," he finally said. "You have me and everyone else in this house. You are safe here. I promise you I will never let anyone else hurt you. I promise." he whispered to me.

When I had calmed down, I dried my eyes. He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he answered.

He grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. Once we got down the stairs, we went to the kitchen. I smelled the most amazing thing ever. Until then, I had almost forgot how hungry I was.

We walked to the table where everyone had already started. Esme put a taco on my plate and I ate it with out talking. Once I finished it, i sat back.

"Would you like another one?" Gabe asked me smiling.

"Are we allowed to have two?" I asked confused. Everyone laughed and I blushed and looked down, not having any idea what I had said.

"Of course. You can have as many as you want! Emmett has already had four. Edward, Gabriel, and Jasper are working on their third. Bella is on two, and Alice and Rose usually only eat one," Carlisle told me laughing. I smiled and grabbed another. After thirty minutes, I had eaten five tacos. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked when I had finished.

"Sweetie, when was the last time you ate?" Esme asked me. My heart sank. I knew I couldn't lie, but I knew what they would say. I knew that it wasn't good for me. Thats why Dad did it.

"Um...I only had lunch at school for the past two weeks and nothing over the weekend," I whispered.

They all gasped. I shrank into my chair, knowing I had given a wrong answer. I waited for the screaming. It never came. Finally I looked up. No one was mad. They were looking at me with those pity eyes. I didn't understand.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked confused.

"Why would we be mad?" Carlisle asked me.

"Dad always got mad when I said something he didn't like," I informed him.

"Sweetheart, we will never get mad at you for telling the truth. OK?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded.

After dinner Emmett, Rose and Jasper went to pick out some last minute supplies, promising that they would be back by curfew. Everyone else went into the living room. Edward and Bella were on the love seat, Alice was sitting on the floor, and Gabe and I were sitting with Carlisle and Esme on the couch.

"So what other song's do you know?" Edward asked me from across the room.

"Lots," I said smiling.

"What's you favorite?" Alice asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well my favorite is my Mom's favorite. She always sang it, 'The Climb'. She said that I should listen to it and learn from it. But there is also 'Invincible'. Its a song my older brother wrote about my older sister," I said.

"Older brother? Older sister?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"Yes. They were sixteen when I was born. My sister was killed in a car crash. My Dad didn't really care, but it really hurt my Mom. I was only 3 but I remember. Then when I was four, my brother was hit by a drunk driver. He survived but he is paralyzed. Thats the year my dad lost it. Carver was supposed to play football. He was good too," I said, looking at my hands. "I miss him. He left after the accident. He didn't want to face Dad. We haven't seen him since."

"Would you sing the song for us?" Bella asked softly. I nodded and ran out of the room to get the guitar. I grabbed it, and ran back downstairs being careful not to hit it on the stairs.

I sat on the floor. I played with the chords for a minute making sure I remembered it.

_I said don't do it babe_

_Said it ain't worth it babe_

_But you did it anyway_

_Four or five drinks and you were on your way_

I closed my eyes as I played.

I finished it and looked up.

"What?" I asked them as they stared at me.

"Nothing. Its just....Not many 15 year olds can play and sing like that let alone write their own songs," Edward said finally. And there it was. I was a freak. Just like Dad always said.

I started to cry. Gabriel hopped down off the couch and crouched down beside me.

"Kate. What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Yall think I am a freak. Just like Dad always said I was," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. I saw the horror on their faces. They all abandoned their seats and came to their knees around me.

"No! Kate, thats not what I meant! I just meant its really cool," Edward assured me.

"Yeah, Kate. Eddie would never say that," Gabe said, resting his had on my arm. "Promise," he said. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry," I apologized. Esme hugged me and Carlisle was rubbing my back. Slowly everyone went back to their seats. I stayed on the floor, and Gabriel stayed down too, leaving Alice a spot of the couch. I picked up the guitar and started one of my more up-beat songs. I choose 'The Girl Can Rock'.

I was smiling as I finished. Everyone was clapping and laughing. This was somewhere I could get used to. We continued to talk and laugh for a while. Around ten, we were all told to go to bed. I climbed the stairs, utterly exhausted. I entered my room, put the guitar away, and grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts from the dresser along with a plain white t-shirt. I threw them on and crawled into bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Please Read

So, I thought I would take a minute out of my busy schedule to ask you guys to please please vote on the poll on my profile, or comment on which story I should finish first. I am very busy right now with work and sports that I don't have time for both. I need to know which story you guys like most so I know which to work on. So please vote, and I will up-date as soon as possible!

Always,

SoccerForever. 3


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning confused. I had no clue where I was, then it all came flooding back to me. I smiled as I remembered my new friends. I crawled out of bed and wandered downstairs. As I entered the kitchen, I heard a squeal, and something attacked me. I instantly panicked.

"Alice!" I heard Carlisle call. "Let her go!" The thing holding me was suddenly gone.

"Sorry, Kate." She said smiling as I got up.  
"Ya, Ya." I mumbled. I looked around. I had never been a morning person, and I hated being up this early. Alice was already dressed. Edward and Bella were still in pajamas like me. Gabe wasn't up yet.

"So, guys. We are going to fly out to Yale to help Emmett, Rose, and Jasper settle in, Ok? Kate, we will shop for you some clothes when we get there. And whoever sees my sleeping child first, would you please tell him to be up and ready by 3?" Esme asked. Everyone nodded. After I finished with breakfast, I went upstairs and looked through the clothes Alice had got to tide me over until she dragged me shopping. All that was in there was booty shorts, and mini skirts, And the only shirts were tank tops. I tried to come up with a plan. All the sudden, I had an idea. I ran out of my room before I chickened out. I went over to Gabriel's room and knocked. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes. I just stared for a minute. All he had on were black boxers. I had obviously woke him up. His brown hair was a mess. It looked kinda like Edward's usually did. With out the shirt, I could see all his muscle's. It was obvious he either worked out or played sports. He was absolutely perfect.

"Sorry to wake you." I said, shyly.

"It's Ok." he said, giving the crooked smile that must run in the family.

"I have a question." I said, getting more and more nervous.

"Sure. Come in, though. It's cold out there." He said, opening the door for me. I stepped in and got the first look at his room. His walls were dark blue on the top, changing to black a little over half way down. All his furniture was black. He had a full bed on the back wall, and to add to that, it was a bunk bed. The only difference was that underneath where a second bed should have been, there was a desk with a computer. His comforter was black and blue. He had the left wall full of skateboards, and on the right side, he had a key board, acoustic guitar, as well as a bass guitar. Above all the instruments was a flat screen TV. There were paper's all over the desk, and on his black bookcase there was only one thing. I looked like a bunch of notebooks. Under the wall of skateboards was 4 or 5 was no lights in the room, so the only light came in through the windows on the far wall.

"So what did you need?" He asked, obviously still trying to wake up.

"Well first, Carlisle and Esme said that we are going to fly to Yale later today. They said we all have to be ready by 3. And...Well...Alice got me clothes. But I can't wear any of them." I said plopping down on a bean-bag. He grabbed some sleep pants out of his closet, put them on, and then came and sat on the bag next to me.

"Why not?" he asked, yawning.

"They are all to short, and have no sleeves. I mean, in a few month's that will be fine, but right now...I just don't like people staring at my arms and all that." I said.

"So you need to borrow some clothes until you go shopping?" he asked.

"Ya. Kinda." I said quietly.

"Ok." He said, and that was it. "Hey its only 8. You wanna watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded, and he went over and popped in August Rush.

He hit play, and came back and set down next to me. About 5 minutes into the movie, we were both dead asleep.

Next next thing I was aware of, I heard giggling, a click, and a scream.

"WAKE UP!!!!" Still dazed from sleep, my mind went to the thing I hated the most. Dad. Thats how he got me up. I turned over, covered my ears, curled into a ball, and felt the tears slide down my face.

"You Idiot!" I heard a beautiful voice hiss. I felt a hand on my back.

"Kate? It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. Your at the Cullen's. Your Dad isn't here. Ok?" I heard. I finally recognized the voice as Gabriel. I turned to him, and seeing my tears, he pulled me to him. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Will it ever get better?" I whispered.

"Yes. I promise. And I will do what ever it takes to help you through this." He whispered in my ear. I finally calmed down, and looked up. Everyone was standing there except Carlisle and Esme. Emmett looked at me, And I knew it had been him.

"Kate I am so sorry." he said. I smiled.

"It's ok Emmett." I told him honestly. "What time is it?" I asked them.

"Two. We have to meet the plane in an hour. Mom and Dad told us to come find you two and wake you up, or whatever." Alice said.

"K. Thanks." Gabe said.

"We are all meeting downstairs in 45 minutes. Got it?" Edward asked. We both nodded, and with that, they all left. I took a deep breath.

"You Ok?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup. Wait. Did they say meet the plane?" I asked suddenly.

"Ya. If you haven't noticed, cash ain't to tight around here. We have a private Jet." he said smiling that crooked grin again. I felt my mouth hang open. He just laughed at me.

He walked over to his closet, and opened the door.

"These are the pants, and these are shirts and hats, and undershirts, and shorts, and... shoes if you need any. I would recommend flip-flops. They will work on pretty much anyone, and they are easy to fly in." He pointed at each thing smiling. He grabbed a pair of shorts, a undershirt, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of brown flip flops. "Oh and I have a few hoodies if you want them. I am going to change in the bathroom. Just tell me when I get back if you need one." He said and wondered out. I looked in his closet. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans, an undershirt, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of brown flip flops, and decided I would want a hoodie. I threw on the clothes real quick. They all fit ok. Gabe wasn't to much bigger than me yet. I wandered around the room waiting on Nate to get back. I finally landed in front of the piano. I had hardly played in 3ish years. I had used the one at school, to avoid going home. I turned it on and started playing a song that had been in my head since I meet this family. I didn't know why yet.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_was my life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

"Thats beautiful." Gabriel said behind me. I blushed and looked down.

'I just wrote it. Its been in my head, with the new start and everything." I explained.

"So you play the piano too?" he asked.

"Yes. I played the one at my old school for years after school everyday to avoid going home as long as I could." I told him. "Do you play?" I asked. I guessed he did with all the paper and instruments.

"Yes. I do." He said.

"Will you play something for me?" I asked him. He seemed to ponder this for a minute. Then he nodded, and stepped over to the piano.

_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

I just sat there. His voice was like an angel's. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard on Earth. Ever.

"That was amazing." I finally whispered.

"I just wrote it." He replied.

"Lie." I said back.

"Truth." He smirked.

"Wow." Was all I could get out. We realized that it was time to meet everyone down stairs.

"Hey, Nate. I do want a hoodie. Just for the public, ya know." I said. He nodded, totally understanding. I reached up in his closet, and pulled down a plain black pull over hoodie with the red ES skater logo. I took it, and pulled it over my head. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me down stairs. Everyone was already in the living room. It wasn't till then that I noticed that Gabe had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Kate!" Alice screeched. I winced into Gabriel, who put his arm around me, and glared at Alice.

"Sorry! But she isn't wearing the clothes I got for her!" Alice continued.

"Alice, those clothes weren't practical. They have no sleeves!" Nate shot back.

"SO?" She hissed.

"I didn't want to wear them, cause I don't like people looking at my arms. In a few months those clothes will be fine, but not yet. Sorry, Alice." I stepped in. Looking down at my feet.

"Oh. Ok." She said, realizing the reason for this preference. "But why didn't you just ask Bella or me or Rose for clothes?" She asked. I blushed, and looked at my feet, not really knowing the answer. I hadn't even thought about them.

"I don't know." I whispered. I hated all this attention. I felt my self shrinking into the hoodie, trying to escape their eyes.

"Ok, Kids! Enough. It's time to go. Go get in the cars." Carlisle told all of us. I silently thanked him.

We all headed out the front doors. We all decided to take Carlisle and Edward's cars, since Jasper's, Rose's, and Emmett's cars were being shipped to Yale. In Carlisle's car was Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, leaving Edward, Bella, Emmett, Gabe, and me in the other. Carlisle and Esme split up Emmett and Rose cause they said that they were the most likely to start making out, or other stuff, and ruin the ride. Emmett whined, until Edward let him drive. Edward rode up with him. Gabe was in the middle in the back, I was on his left, and Bella was on his right so she could unbuckle and be right next to Edward. As soon as we got in the car, Emmett turned on the radio. one of my favorite song's was on the radio. Bella must have liked it to. We both jumped up and started singing along. The song was Beat of my Heart by Hilary Duff. It was an amazing song. It turned out that the airport was really close to the house. When the song was coming to a close, we were pulling up to the airport.

Emmett parked next to the others. We all climbed out and trekked up to the doors of the building.

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen." The guard greeted Carlisle. I shot him a double take.

"When you have enough money, people tend to remember you." Bella whispered to me. I laughed quietly. Gabriel shot me a glance. I just shook my head. The airport wasn't that big or crowded. We walked through it quickly. The boys were running and jumping and fighting and laughing, while the girls were just walking and pretending they didn't know them. I was somewhere in between. The boys were funny but I wasn't about to join in. We went through some special door, and out to a jet. We climbed the stairs and walked into the main cabin. We all sat down on the couches so that we could take off right away. Once we were in the air, everyone was up and about. Carlisle and Esme were putting everyone's bags away. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back corner whispering and giggling. Edward and Bella were listening to Edward's I-Pod with a head phone splitter, so the only ones left sitting there were Me and Gabe.

"You wanna watch a movie? It's a five hour flight." he said. I nodded. We moved to the middle where there was two seat that looked like the seats in first class. In front of them, hanging on the wall was a TV. I realized I was still tired. A lot had happened in the last few days. Gabriel put in Dare Devil. He sat down next to me. This time I made it through 10 minutes before I was out.

I woke up to the sound of laughing and clicking again. But this time there was no scream. I didn't move yet. I knew exactly where I was. I also knew that my head was resting on Gabe's shoulder and his arm was around me with his head laying lightly on my own. The weird thing was, I never wanted to move. I could feel his breath. It was deep and steady and I knew he was also asleep. I knew the others were laughing and taking picture's but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Gabriel started to stir. He picked his head up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes, something I was beginning to noticed he did when ever he woke up. I sat up as well, opening my eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, as much as I love to sleep, I say we skip out on movie's for now? How 'bout we just talk?" he asked. Ignoring the others like he was, I nodded and turned in my seat until I was facing him.  
"20 Question's?" he asked.

"Yes, but one rule. Both people have to answer whatever question is asked." I added. By this time, everyone had gone back to what they were doing.

"Fair enough. I will go first. What's your favorite band? Mine's 311." He said smiling.

"Oh, Mine is Rush." I said. "Though 311 is also amazing." It went on like this. I found out we had similar taste in music, hobbies, and food. His favorite color was green, favorite food was grilled cheese, favorite music was pretty much anything, and his favorite hobby was somewhere between skateboarding and playing and writing music. We talked until the plane landed. In all my life I had never been out of Washington. The first time I had ever been out of Seattle was when I moved in with the Cullen's. When we stepped out of the plane, I looked around myself. I really couldn't tell the difference. There were trees, sky, clouds, the whole deal.

"Does everywhere look the same?" I asked Carlisle.

"No. There are deserts and rain forests and oceans. One day, we will take you to see one. But around here it is pretty much the same as back home." He told me laughing. We continued to walk. As we did, I found myself surrounded by the girls. I jumped in surprise, and to my embarrassment, I let out a squeak. Gabriel shot a glance at me before turning back to the boys.

"So..." Alice said, smiling.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"What do you think of our family?"  
"I really like it. It's really nice not to have to be scared." I told them smiling.

"And...What about..." She said, drawing it out and testing my patients.  
"Yes, Alice?"  
"What do you think about our Gabe?" Rose asked for her.

"Gabriel?" I whispered, feeling myself blush. "What do you mean?"  
"We saw y'all on the plane. You two would be a cute couple!" Alice squealed.

"I don't know what y'all are talking about." I said, trying to sound convincing. It wasn't working.

"You are just as bad at lying as Bella." Rose laughed. I blushed and looked away.

"Come on! Do you like him or not?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. I looked at all of them feeling nervous all of the sudden. I knew I liked Gabe, but I didn't want to tell them yet.

I stuttered, trying to put it off. We were just walking out the front doors of the airport, when something hit me. I turned slowly. About 10 feet away, with his back turned to me, was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Carver?" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! So this far, No one is really voting on my poll. In about a month, I will be really busy and only able to continue one story for the most part. So I really really need you to go vote for the story you want me to continue! Other than that, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILI....Wait, nope. Still just borrowing from the amazing Stephenie Meyer. One of these days though. One of these days it will all be mine! *Evil Laugh* For now, Not Mine. Read on!**

* * *

_"Carver?" I whispered. _

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" Bella asked me.

I stopped even hearing them, and I just ran as hard as I could. With in seconds, I had made it to the wheelchair.

"Carver?" I said again.

The person turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked me. I just stood there. He looked just like he always had. He had the same brown hair, that hung low in his bright green eyes. He was still stick thin and well built. He was just like I had always pictured him all these years.

"Carver!" I said, and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My family ran up behind me, and Carlisle started talking.

"Sir, I am so sorry! It's been a hard couple weeks for her." He said as Gabe pulled me away.

"Stop Gabe! It's Carver! Stop!" I shouted at Gabe.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Carver asked me.

I nodded eagerly.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Kaitlyn Nicole Sanders." I said with a smile.

"Kate?" He asked, understanding lighting his eyes.

Gabe finally let go of me, and I ran over to him again. He rapped me in his arms, and I felt safe. I was finally home. Carver was the only person left of my old family.

"Oh, Kate. What happened to you? What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away and looking into my eyes. I felt my smile falter.

"What? What is it Kate?" He asked. Carver had left when I was five. He still thought our parents were both alive.

"Mom and Dad are dead, C." I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes of both anger, and pain for my mother and father. I saw the pain flash through his eyes. He just sat there stunned.

"W-what? Dead? What happened? And you. Why are you hurt? What happened? What's going on? Who are you here with? Why.." He asked.

"Carver, We are here for a week. How about you come with us to our house? We live in Washington. Here is the address, and our number. Just call, and we will send our private jet to get you. It will be easier this way. It's a long story." Carlisle stepped in. I crawled down from C's lap, crying softly to myself, knowing I had to leave him. I felt a hand on my back, and looked up to see Gabe. He grabbed my hand, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Sorry if I scared you guys." I said to my family.

"It's Ok. Just please tell us if you know someone. We will let you see them. OK?" Esme said, running her fingers over my cheek.

"OK." I agreed, smiling.

I stepped forward and hugged Carver.

"Bye Carver." I said.

"Bye, Kate. I will see you in a couple weeks." He smiled, I waved, and with that, my new family and I walked out of the airport.

We climbed into the van that was waiting for us. Everyone seemed to know I didn't want to talk about Carver, so they moved on to other things.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Emmett shouted from the back row. In the back was Emmett, Alice, Rose, then Jasper. On the second was Gabe, then Edward, then Me by the window, leaving Esme, Carlisle, and Bella on the front row behind the driver.

"Fine By Me!" Gabe seconded. I glared at him.

"How bout we wait until tonight, when we are all up really late." I proposed as I grinned. Everyone nodded and matched my grin, but Carlisle and Esme glared at us.

"I mean...tomorrow? Since we will be in bed on time?" I said, but it came out as a question. It amazed me that I felt so comfortable with these people. I had only known them for a couple days. Yet, it felt right.

"You got that right kiddos." Carlisle said and turned around.

"Tonight? 12? Boy's Room?" Gabe mouthed so we could all see. We all nodded in agreement. I then realized that I had no idea what this house would be like.

We pulled into a gravel drive-way, and at the end was a small white house. It looked about half the size of the house back in Forks. The van pulled up, and we all climbed out and everyone grabbed their bags while I just waited, seeing as I had no bags. Alice and Emmett went running in first closely followed by Jasper and Rose who were chasing the first two. Edward and Bella were strolling in front of Gabe and me, leaving Carlisle and Esme pulling up the back. As we walked up the front steps and into the front door, I felt my mouth fall slack. Right inside was a big open room, with spiral stairs at the back wall on the left. Off to the left side was two steps down into the living room with no wall separating the entry way from the living room, and on the right was a wall, with a hall in the middle. In the middle of the entry way was a beautiful rug. The two rooms were both light colors, with beige furniture, and lots of windows. It was absolutely beautiful. I walked over to the two steps down, noticing that they ran the length of the room, creating a sort of border for the room. There was a long couch facing the away, with two love seats on either side facing each other with a coffee table in the middle of all three. There was a stone fireplace that was across from the long couch as well.

"Cool, huh?" Gabe asked behind me. I turned to him.

"It's amazing." I whispered in awe. It was probably the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Yes, it is. This is were I am going to stay when I go to Yale to." He said, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"You want to go to Yale?" I asked.

"Yes. It's where my Mom and Dad went, and now where Emmett, Jasper, and Rose are going. It's my dream to go here." He told me with a smile. "Where do you want to go to college?" He asked

My smile faltered. I had never really thought about it. Dad always told me that I would never make it into any college. Even though I had straight A's in all my honors classes, he said that it was because the teacher's felt bad cause I was so stupid.

"I don't really know. Dad always told me I was to stupid for college." I told him. It was getting easier to talk to Gabe. He always understood.

"That's a lie. I have only know you for days, and I can already tell that you are really smart." He said. I shook my head. I had seen the looks from the teachers. It was all pity, just like Dad said.

"No. I only got good grades cause the teachers felt bad cause I am so stupid." I insisted.

"No, Kate. You are not stupid." He said, anger apparent in his eyes.

"No I am not. I am stupid. Thats why Dad hit me. If I had been smarter, I would have been able to make it stop." I told him.

"No!" He screamed. I flinched, pulling back. Bella, Alice, and Rose came racing into the room. I felt the tears in my eyes at the sight of Gabe's anger.

"Gabe! What did you do?" Alice demanded as Bella and Rose rushed to my side.

Gabe looked at her, then me. I saw realization come to his eyes.

"I'm...Sorry...I didn't...sorry." He stammered, before turning and running up the stairs. No matter how fast he ran, I still saw the tears as he left. I pulled out of the girls arms, and ran after him.

I ran up the stairs, and to the door I guessed he had fled to. I knock, and heard a muffled "Go Away!" from inside. I turned the knob, finding that it wasn't locked.

"Gabe?" I asked, stepping into the room. I found him laying face down on the bed at the for side of the room. I walked over and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I...just sorry." He whispered so that I barely heard it.

"It's fine Gabe. I promise. I'm not mad." I told him

He sat up, and I could see the tears that still clung to his beautiful face.

"It's just that, that man! Making you believe that you are stupid! Hurting someone as beautiful and pure as you! It makes me sick! And the fact that you had to hear so long that you really believe it. It's insane." He said, more angry tears making there way down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It is just going to take me awhile to get use to the fact that my Dad isn't here to stop me. I mean, when I look at the facts, I know it's not really true I guess. I just never really thought about it. I mean I always made straight A's. I was top of the freshman class at school. It was just at home that I felt stupid. I should have been able to figure a way out of there. I tried at least once a month. I almost made it once. One of Dad's friends caught me. From then on, he put up a fence that I couldn't climb, and he locked all the doors. But please, don't think I was mad at you. I could never be mad at you." I said, knowing that it was the most I had ever said at once to anyone in this house. As I spoke the last part, I reached over and wiped the few tears the were left off his face. He reached up, and held my hand to his face.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, his eyes begging me to understand.

"I know. There was a difference. Even though you were mad, you weren't my Dad. I hated him. Even when you got mad, I didn't hate you. I wasn't even really afriad. It was just a natural reaction. I promise." I whispered to him.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." He said.

"And I don't like seeing you sad." I replied, smiling. He laughed, and I joined him soon after. He sat up and dangled his fet off the bed next to me. I looked around the room for the first time. It was you typical sports room. There were jerseys everywhere and footballs tossed around the room. It was all different shades of blue, and already a little messy with clothes.

"Emmett's room?" I asked. Gabe smirked and nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked. I knew he was expecting a sports answer, but something else caught my eye.

"Rose's Bra." I said laughing. I looked over to see a look of true disgust come over his face.

"Oh, that's just wrong!" He exclaimed. I busted out laughing, and he soon joined. Once we had calmed down enough to stand up, we both walked to the door, and went back down stairs. We were still snickering when we entered the kitchen. I looked around, finding everyone spread out. The kitchen was huge. In the back left corner was the oven, fridge, counter, and all the basics. The counter wrapped around, creating a U shape. The part of the counter that stuck out into the room had two levels, and chairs. Effectively making it into a bar. Right in front of us was a round table. It had 10 chairs spaced out around it. And on the far right, there was a lounging area. There was a sun seat in the window, and two little mini couches. Alice, Rose, and Bella were sitting at the counter chatting with Esme, while the boys were all talking over at the table. I smelled food cooking. At the sight of Emmett and Rose, Gabe and I both burst out laughing again. With the two of them actually in the room, I couldn't stop laughing. I fell to the ground with Gabe following close behind me. We rolled around on the floor laughing, while everyone gave us strange looks.

"What's the joke? I want to know!" Emmett exclaimed. I leaned over and whispered in Gabe's ear through my laughter.

"Do Carlisle and Esme know about Emmett and Rose?" I asked. He nodded, knowing what I meant. He stood up, and started talking through his laughs.

"We were up in Emmett's room talking, since that's were I am staying. Kate asked if it was Emmett's room, and I said that it was and then asked how she knew. All she says is, "Rose's Bra." I just lost it." finishing, he fell back to the floor in another round of laughter. Everyone in the room was laughing hysterically except for Rose. She stood up and smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"I told you to pick up all the clothes before the boys got here." She said fuming. This only made us laugh harder. Rose stormed out with Emmett tagging close behind, begging her to forgive him.

"Ok, now that we have had our daily Emmett Moment," Carlisle said chuckling, "Lets get down to business. So we only have a week here. Tomorrow we are going to hang out around the house here. Then the next day, we are going to shop, and get what ever the three college kids need, plus Kate. After that we will just play it by ear. Sound good to everyone?" We all nodded.  
"So, your Father and I were talking, and we decided that we would let you kids set up blankets and stuff in the living room tonight, and have a sleepover of sorts." Esme said, smiling at all of us.

We all cheered, and ran off to get everything ready.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 5. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up here. Carver will become a secondary character if everything continues as it is. Please Please Please REVIEW and vote on my profile! I'm begging now! Please? Ok. Go Vote/Review now.**


End file.
